The Fool in Love With the Fool
by jobob
Summary: HPDM HPSS, Draco is worried that his love will go back to his ex, Severus, who Harry is not out of love with yet. warning, there is slash, but no more then kissing.


Fool In Love With a Fool

By JoBob

Summary based on the song Fool In Love With A Fool by Lee Ann Womack. Mention of HP/DM HP/SS

Draco was walking down Hogsmeade, looking fro something for his Harry's birthday. He still had two weeks, but he wanted it out of the way, or he knew he'd forget. It wasn't so bad, except that Harry would be reminded by his Gryffindor friends, and Draco was barely holding on to him now, he needed to get Harry to love him more.

They had been together for two years, and it took six years to get him in the first place. Of course the only reason he did get him, was because his competition ditched him. Snape had finally grown tired of the delectable Gryffindor, but everyonce in a while, like last night, Draco would wake up to Harry clinging to him like a life line, and whisper _Sev_. Draco needed Harry, he loved him too much, for too long, to give up.

Draco looked up with a snarl of determination, only to see his old Potions Master and favorite teacher sitting outside a café, sipping tea, reading the paper. Draco felt his blood boil, then soothe. He needed closure, so did Harry, but Harry would have to get his own. Draco was sure, that unless Snape wanted Harry back, Harry would stay with him, weather or not he loved him as much as he loved Severus.

"Hello Professor Snape." Draco said, standing behind the chair across the table from where the man was sitting, who glared at him above the paper. "may I sit?"

"if you must." Was all the invitation Draco was going to get, and he was going to take it.

"I wanted to talk to you." Snape slowly put the paper down, folded neatly, next to his tea.

"what do you want Mr. Malfoy?" Snape snapped

"Harry still loves you." Draco blurted, Snape's eyes widened slightly, if Draco hadn't been looking for it, he'd have never seen it.

"and what does this have to do with me. I have moved on."

"yes, I know. I've seen the trail you've left behind. But, I am here to make sure that you are no longer interested in him, my own happiness depends on it."

"hmm, always a Slytherin, even in love. Looking out for yourself, not your beloved mate. You were always far to selfish." Snape smiled evilly, "even if I no longer love the fool, you are not safe in your relationship. Soon Harry will truly be over me, I am sure, and he will realize that there is better out there, and he will drop you, for you are far too self absorbed to be what he needs." Snape picked up his paper again and hid his face behind it, "that's one of the reasons he loves me so much, I would talk to him about himself, and myself, instead of just myself. I'll bet you don't even know what his Aunt and Uncles names are."

"he doesn't like talking about them! They abused him!" Draco knew Snape was right, Harry never said anything about his past, and Draco never asked.

"you Mr. Malfoy, are just as big a fool as he is, if not more so."

Draco fumed and stood up. He almost stalked off, before he remembered that Snape had never answered his question.

"Severus, are you, or are you not, still interested in Potter."

"hmmm, well, you know our anniversary is coming up," Snape smirked "I may just have to revisit a fool, could be fun for a night or two."

Draco stormed off.

When he apperated home, Harry was fixing tea in the kitchen.

"it's a little late, but would you like some tea?" Harry called "I made some chocolate biscuits to go with it."

Draco stood and stared at Harry as he came through the door to the kitchen, tea tray in hand. He was covered in flour, he even had a bit of chocolate on his nose. Draco started laughing.

Harry just smiled and put the tea tray down. He walked over to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then wiping away the flour from his face.

Harry pulled his wand out of his back pocket and waved it up and down his body, the flour disappearing. Then he waved it in the general direction of the kitchen to take care of the mess left in there.

They sat down to tea, Draco finally stopped laughing. Draco thought about what Snape had said.

"Harry, when was your and Snape's anniversary?"

Harry froze, his biscuit about an inch from hi open mouth. "um, it was the day after my birthday, why?"

"I spoke with him today, he mentioned it." Draco figured, if he was going to lose the man next to him, he wanted a little warning. And he might as well lose him sooner then later, just get it over with.

"you spoke with him?" Harry looked into his cup, "how's he doing?"

"he seems fine. He-he was accusing me of a few things, which I hadn't really thought of as important, because you never mentioned them." Draco sipped his tea, Harry was still staring into his. "Harry, why don't you ever talk about your family?"

Harry looked over to Draco, who looked honestly curious. "my aunt Petunia, and my uncle Vernon, they hated me, I hated them. We were glad to see the last of each other. They treated me awful, I counted the days till I could get back to Hogwarts." Harry stopped, and looked Draco deep in the eye, Draco looked sad. Harry stood up. "I've decided I don't want presents this year." He took Draco's hand and started leading him up stairs. "I want to go somewhere. The Caribbean, or Hawaii, some where really warm."

Draco looked astonished. Harry smiled and kissed him deeply, still pulling him to their room. Harry let go of him and went to the dresser, he pulled out a little box from underneath his socks, and stared at it for a minute, before walking over to Draco. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, and put the little velvet box in his hand.

"I've been thinking about his for about a month now. I wasn't sure, until just a moment ago, if I really wanted to do this. I've been having the most awful dreams, and I was scared. But today, when you laughed at me, I thought, wow, he is soo wonderful. Draco," Harry got down on one knee. "will you bond with me?"

Draco was speechless. He had been doubting weather or not Harry loved him at all, he had been prepared to let Snape have him back, just to make Harry happy.

"laughing at you, made you sure you wanted to marry me?" Draco asked with skepticism.

Harry laughed, "no, when you said you spoke with Sev, and you sounded so defeated, you looked like you had just given up, and had your heart torn out when I answered your question." Harry smiled, "I've known I've loved you for over a year now, but, I never knew for sure if you loved me. Everytime I thought about it too much, I would have dreams, where you would leave me, everyone would leave me, and all I had left was Severus, and as he starts to disappear, I try to grab him, because I need someone. At first I thought I still loved him, and I do, I wish we had stayed friends, but I love you far more. You give me what I need, and, I can see now, that you love me completely." Harry looked down at the box still held closed between their hands, "so, Draco, will you marry me?"

Draco could feel tears in his eyes, and blinked rapidly to keep them from falling, he wasn't some swooning little girl. He nodded, as he didn't think his voice would sound very strong right now.

Harry got up and kissed his fiancé with all the passion he could. When they broke apart, Harry pulled open the box and slipped the silver braided band on to his loves' ring finger. They kissed again.

They got married in Tahiti, and stayed for their month long honeymoon, without telling anyone.

When they returned they emptied the Malfoy owlery sending pictures to everyone they knew.

Severus was sitting in his office updating the curriculum for the next years third years, when Draco's personal eagle owl flew out of the floo and dropped a letter on his desk.

He opened it and smiled. It was a picture of their wedding, the kiss to be precise. Across the top written in shining calligraphy was "introducing Mr.'s Malfoy"

Sev conjured a silver frame around the picture, and set it on his desk. His little lion had found the happiness he disserved, and the little snake he had loved since he was born had woken up and secured his own happiness. He sent a congratulations note to Draco, and settled back to the job of educating the masses of dunderheads that made their way through this school.

A/N this was soo fun to do. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Here are the lyrics to the song, The Fool by Lee Ann Womack

You don't know me but I know who you are  
Mind if I sit down  
Do I look familiar if I don't well I should  
I'm sure you've seen me around  
I know you've probably heard my name  
Though we've not been introduced  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you

If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink  
I've got something to say  
It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep  
I heard him call out your name  
This ain't the first time he's done it before  
And it's hard to face the truth  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you

I know love is a fragile thing  
And I'm trying hard to make it last  
But it ain't easy holding on to my dream  
When he's holding on to the past

Just one more thing before I go  
I'm not here to put you down  
You don't love him and that's a fact  
Girl I've seen you around  
But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand  
And it's breaking mine in two  
'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you

I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you


End file.
